All That Matters
by Wet Water Witch
Summary: “Whomever your heart chooses, always fight for the love you share. And if anything gets in the way, it will only test the feelings you have for each other, no matter how different both of you are.”
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **

Some people may not like this pairing. They may actually despise it. But I have to tell you, the readers, that I, myself didn't like this pairing. It was one of my mates who wished that on her birthday, she'd have a fanfic dedicated to her. She wanted a really strange pairing and it was she who suggested this ship. I want to make her happy and hope readers won't hate me or my other stories, for writing this. By the way, this is only my second attempt to write a fanfic, please review. I really put all my efforts into writing this.

Though this fanfic has been very late, (her birthday was on November 2) at least I didn't break my promise, right? She's my friend. I'd never let her down.

P.S.

This is for you…**Keziah Aquino**! (AKA: slipknot08)

**

* * *

**

**ALL THAT MATTERS**

Chapter One

**Visiting Gran**

Thoughts circled Hermione Granger's mind. She was traveling with her parents in their family van. It was a boring trip and there was nothing to do. They were going to visit her favorite grandmother, Gran Ellie, in the Muggle world, of course.

She looked outside and noticed the blurred green trees they were passing so quickly. They reminded her of Harry. Crookshanks lay soundly asleep on her lap as she stroked his ginger colored fur, which reminded her of Ron. She really did miss her two best friends a lot. She lay herself on the car seat, looking up the bright blue sky, full of thick clouds.

"It's the most beautiful thing…I wish I could come up there…" She said, and her cat purred in agreement. She couldn't remember what happened next, she obviously fell asleep.

* * *

"Hermione, dear…wake up, we're here."

Mrs. Granger's voice woke up Hermione, she immediately hopped off the car. She was too excited. Her grandmother lived in a quiet province. The wind there was cool and blew her bushy hair. That place somehow gave her a feeling of peacefulness. She saw her grandma sitting on her rocking chair and ran as fast as she could to meet her.

"Gran, I missed you!" Hermione said. She gave her Gran a big hug.

"How are you, dear? How's school?"

Her Gran knew about Hogwarts. Hermione had told her everything about it, including her friends, their adventures, and even the guys she dated. Her grandma and she were close. _Very_ close…

"I'm good, and so is school. I've gotten all O's in my N.E.W.T.! "

"That's my girl! I'm happy for you. I know you'll do well in your last year, seventh, right?

"Yes. I can't wait!"

"How are your friends? Harry and Ron?"

"Same as usual. Quidditch, quidditch, quidditch."

"Is that so?"

"Not exactly. But actually Gran, I've realized how much both of them really care for me. I mean, we've been through a lot together and they make sure I never get harmed and hurt. Sure, we do get into fights sometimes, especially Ron, but those misunder-standings just make our bond of friendship even stronger. I've never imagined my life without them."

"You're lucky you've found each other."

"Yeah, I am lucky, aren't I?"

"Dear-"

"What is it Gran?"

"How's your _love life_?"

"Er…Gran I-"

Hermione didn't want to talk about _boys_ at the moment. She got all depressed about the whole idea. It was because she was the only girl in their seventh year who until now, didn't have a boyfriend, it seemed. How sad.

"It's okay, Hermione. I understand. You don't need to tell me. I know how you feel."

"Y-you do?"

"Of course, I'm your grandmother." And more lines formed on her wrinkled face as she smiled.

"Probably this year, you'll find someone who'll truly love you. You'll just have to wait."

"Who do you think it is, Gran?

"I thought you didn't want to talk about boys."

"Well, never mind, I do now. I'm just asking, who do you think it is? Maybe Viktor? He's okay, but well, like Ron says, he's a bit old. Besides, I don't think-"

"I don't think it's him, dear."

"Then who? Cormac? I've already told you Gran I don't fancy that git!"

"No, it's not him either. You'll have to find out for yourself."

"Oh, but, _hey wait a minute!_ How did you know, Gran? Are you some sort of Seer or something? You're not like that fraud Trelawney, are you?

"I just know, dear. Trust me, I just know."

They talked for hours and hours and even had a cup of tea together. Their fun only ended when Mr. Granger called out:

"Hermione, we have to leave. You still have to pack for school tomorrow."

"Time to go already? It seems so fast!" She stood up. "Hope to see you soon! Maybe after the school year!"

"I'll be counting on that. But dear, I just have one more thing to tell you."

"What do you want to tell me, Gran?"

Gran Ellie motioned Hermione to come closer. She bent down and said:

"Whomever your heart chooses, always fight for the love you share. And if anything gets in the way, it will only test the feelings you have for each other, no matter how different both of you are."

"Gran, what do you mean? I don't understand."

"You will understand. You're a strong young lady, yes you are. Now go on, don't keep your parents waiting."

And after embracing each other again, Hermione waved goodbye to her Gran, and walked away.

"Oh, and Hermione, dear!"

Hermione turned around and looked at her Gran from far away.

"I'll miss you too. A lot."

Hermione ran all the way back to her Gran for one last hug, before getting in the car.

**

* * *

A/N: Is it okay? Please tell me. I'll write the new chapter soon, I hope…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Until now…I've only got two reviewers! TWO! Please, o puh-leeez review! I beg you!

By the way, my mate Keziah…changed her penname to NgotskItheGreaT…she'd also appreciate it if people review her stories too.

**KC! Tell me if you liked the story! **

* * *

Chapter Two

**A Great Loss **

Hermione got out of bed with a bright smile on her face. After making her bed, she hurriedly took a hot bath and went down to have breakfast with her family.

"Pancakes again, mum? My favorite!"

"Now eat a lot, you know you're going to be needing it, dear." Mr. Granger said as he took a seat beside his daughter, straightening his necktie.

"Three pancakes, is that enough?" Ms. Granger asked. Placing three round, fluffy and delicious pancakes on Hermione's plate.

"I'd go for five more pancakes even! As long as Mum cooks it!" She joked. The Grangers all started laughing. Mr. Granger took a sip of his coffee, and because he was too pre-occupied reading the Muggle newspaper, it spilled on his polo shirt.

"Looks like your Dad's thinking of starting a new fashion statement." Hermione's Mum smiled.

"Dad, it really does look good on you!" Hermione added, being sarcastic and going through a fit of giggles.

"Could you do me a favor, using a spell to wipe this stain away, dear?"

"Even if I wanted to, I can't Dad. We aren't allowed to use magic outside school. Remember?" Hermione said. "Looks like you're just going to find something else to wear for work."

"Our young daughter would ever risk breaking any school rule, right?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, looking down at the last piece of pancake on her plate and laughing nervously. "I'd _never_ do that…"

After eating, she brushed her teeth, dressed up and brought her trunk down with the help of her Dad. She dashed back upstairs, to comb her hair. _(The only thing she often forgets to do.)_ In a little while, she was going to be sent the train station.

* * *

It was only ten o'clock when she reached King's Cross. Hermione always wanted to be early. She got her trolley and her parents accompanied her to the barrier.

"There's Platform nine and three-quarters, " She told her them. "I guess I have to go now. Mum, Dad…goodbye." So she kissed and embraced them lovingly, before entering the barrier. Turning her back, she pushed her trolley forward and started running…but she suddenly stopped. She looked behind her. Her parents had already left.

"Oh! How could I be so stupid! I left Crookshanks in the car!" hitting her forehead with the back of her hand, she politely asked a kind lady to guard her things, while she walked back to the parking lot, to pick up her sleeping pet. She had plenty of time anyway. The train leaves at eleven.

Reaching their family van, Hermione opened the door to let Crookshanks out. He had grown quite grumpy, feeling forgotten.

"I'm sorry, _Crooks_. I thought you followed me on the way. It's a good thing Mum and Dad are still here. Where are they?" The cat's paw pointed near the other side of the car. Hermione saw her parents there. Her Mum was talking to someone on a cell phone. She was _crying._

Though Hermione wasn't the type of person who listens to private phone calls, she couldn't help wondering what the problem was, she was just curious. She couldn't help overhearing…She stayed behind a thick tree so that they wouldn't see her.

"When did it happen?" Ms. Granger's face has still full of tears. "What time? This wouldn't have happened if she lived with us!"

_Who was her Mum talking about? Why was she crying?_ Hermione asked herself. She heard her Mum mutter more words in a muffled voice and hiccupped every time she did so. Her dad, on the other hand, was leaning on the car, hands covering his face.

"When is the burial, then?" Her mum paused for a while. "Okay, we'll be there right away…" And the call ended, she put the phone in her handbag.

"Honey," Her mum was talking to her dad now. She tried to sound calmer, but it wasn't convincing. "We have to drop by the corner to buy some flowers before attending mother's burial-

_Burial? BURIAL? Why did her mum use the words, **burial **and **mother** in the same sentence? MOTHER? Mum's mother? Gran Ellie? Could this mean that Gran's…Gran's-_

"Gran's dead?"

_"No…she's not. She can't…could she?"_ Hermione felt as though her soul was crushed. Her knees weakened but she took hold of the tree to keep her from falling. Why did her Gran have to leave her now? Her gran was eighty-nine years old, how come she couldn't even last for just one more year?

She tried to stop herself from crying, but she couldn't. She was badly hurt. One of the most important people in her life had already passed away. She couldn't explain how hard it was for her hearing the terrible, horrible news. Now she wished she didn't bother hearing anything at all.

The train leaves in fifteen minutes. Hermione's feet were still rooted on he spot where she continued crying silently. She couldn't show her parents how much pain this loss caused, it will only make things worse for her mother. She knew that her Mum was even more sensitive than she was. She wanted to attend the burial too, but was she brave enough to see one of the most important people in her life, in a coffin? Slowly, she wiped away her tears. Her eyes were all red and puffy but she didn't care. Her hair looked even bushier than the usual, but she didn't bother combing it at all. She didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore…

She walked back to the station, looking disheveled. The lady was still there waiting for her. She waved her arms out to catch Hermione's attention. Hermione did see her, but continued walking.

"Girl! You forgot your trolley!" The woman called out. Hermione took no notice at all and was nearly walking into the barrier already. The lady stopped her.

"Do you have a problem, sweetie?" The lady standing next to her asked, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked again, though Hermione didn't answer. Hermione acted as if she was a zombie who had just waken up from the dead. The look on her face was blank. The same look a person would get after getting kissed by a Dementor.

"Do you want me to push this trolley for you instead?"

Hermione still didn't answer. The lady had her left hand placed on Hermione's shoulder. Her right hand, was on the trolley's handle. Gently pushing Hermione and the trolley, they were both able to pass through the barrier. Parking the trolley on a corner, the lady also helped Hermione get a seat on a bench.

"Sweetie, don't worry. Everything's going to be alright." The lady told her, giving her a pat on the head.

"I'm going to have to leave you here. You'll be okay, I know you will…"

The lady then left, passing through the barrier again. Hermione got back to her senses when she heard the train's horn and two familiar looking faces approach her.

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry and Ron greeted.

"He-hello. H-Harry, R-Ron." Hermione answered back in a very soft and shivery voice.

Noticing that Hermione had dried tears on her face, Ron immediately sat down beside her and asked-

"Hermione, have you been crying?"

"Crying? Me? No, no, no. Don't mind me." Hermione said, as the train's horn sounded again.

"We'd better get a move on before the train leaves us!" Harry informed them. He and Ron decided to carry Hermione's things for her. They got up on the train and took their seats on an empty compartment. Ron sat beside Hermione, while Harry was on the other seat. The train began to move.

"Hermione, can you please tell us what is wrong with you?" Ron asked for the second time now.

"Honestly, Ron. There's nothing wrong with me."

"Nothing wrong? You've been staring at thin air for twenty minutes, and now you tell me that nothing's wrong!"

"You know, you can tell us anything you want to. We're you're best friends, that's what best friends do, rely on each other." Harry added, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Well…it's about my Gran Ellie," she paused as she said the name. "...my mum's mum, she and I were so close. She knew all about me, I told her all my secrets, all my problems. She even knew about you guys. She was like a best friend to me, too. She was such a good person, now she's---"

Hermione didn't continue. She bowed her head and started crying again. This time, she had someone's shoulder to lean on to.

"Hermione…" Ron embraced her. "Hermione, don't cry…we're so sorry you're going through this tough time, but you'll make it and you'll be stronger from this experience."

"I've been through this lots of times already. I know how you feel. In these difficult times, your real friends step up. We're here for you." Harry added.

"You must be feeling many things...we just want you to know you're not alone…" Ron said, softly.

The old woman pushing a cart full of sweets passed by their compartment. Harry excused himself out for a while, thinking that his crying friend could use something that could make her feel happier.

"Listen, I know words aren't much comfort at a time like this, but you can always talk to me." Ron told her.

"I miss your smile, er-_we_ miss your smile and if there's anything I can do to help bring it back, please let us know, I have a friendly smile and understanding ear and a big hug, if you want them."

These words made Hermione smile a little. She didn't know that Ron was this sweet. Harry came back in a few minutes, carrying boxes of chocolate frogs, every-flavor beans and pumpkin pasties. He then handed them to Hermione.

"Here, no one can resist sweets like these!"

Hermione beamed at both her best friends. Even though her heart was aching because of this great loss, she knew she had Harry and Ron to be there for here. Her Gran was right, she was lucky she found friends like them.

**

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much to my one and only reviewer,(besides my friend, Keziah) ****xxxCheezeItxxx** for being supportive all the way! This chapter, is dedicated to you too!Thank you so much to my one and only reviewer,(besides my friend, Keziah) for being supportive all the way! This chapter, is dedicated to you too! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **

Wow. I've got nine reviews now! sigh I wish I had more! lol. I really want to thank all of those who bothered reading my story.

**THANK YOU…**

**KEZIAH (ngotskIthEgreaT)**- of course you'll read it, mate. This story was made FOR you. Aw! Thanks for everything!

**xxxCheexItxxx**- thanks for the review! Hope you like the next chapter!

**LaNi-GoLDfiSh - **here's chapter three, enjoy! Thank you very much for the review too!

**nehimasgift**- you reviewed twice already, thank you SO much! 

**Lunacatt**- the weird pairing… I hope "he" shows up soon…thanks for the review!

**Jwoods- **thanks for reviewing and all the encouragement! You're a great role-model! A great big sister and a terrific writer!

Thank you **very, very** much to one of my best mates, **ANGELICSORCERES **for giving me a great idea, which I could use in my next chapters. I don't know how I'd be able to write the following chapters without you! (She was the one who told me to register in this website. That's why I'm a fanfiction writer now!) She's also a really good fanfiction writer too. A great friend!

Thank you **LOUIS**, for helping me all the time and answering my questions about Harry Potter. Thanks for the three suggestions you gave me, and thank you for reviewing the story as well. I owe you a lot. Lol.

Thank you also…(I shouldn't forget) to **YOU-SHOULD-KNOW-WHO**, my one and only _Ate_! (Big sister). She's the best Ate in the world! The only Ate I've ever had! She was the one who took time to edit this chapter. I really appreciate her help. (I really _love_ her stories! She's one of the most brilliant writers ever! You should read her stories too!) **THANK YOU ATE!**

Well, I'm sorry I have a really long author's note. There are just so many people I want to thank! (Including my **family**, my **friends**, and the **Lord**. I love you guys!)

Er…here's the story. Please don't forget to leave a review!

(The story focuses on the trio's train trip to Hogwarts…)

* * *

Chapter Three

**Cheering Her Up**

Hermione, Ron, and Harry had gotten bored waiting for the train to reach Hogwarts. There was nothing to do! The boys knew that Hermione had gotten slightly more cheerful after they had given her some sweets, but still, they hadn't heard Hermione laugh during the whole trip. It was Ron who wanted to do something about it.

"Alright, let's play a game. Hermione, I want you to hold these beans, and try to shoot them in my mouth," Ron said, winking at Harry. "Harry can be the referee."

"What?"

"I said: take these beans, and all you have to do is _throw _them at my mouth. It's up to me to catch them. It's that simple. It's just like that game dad told me about once; the one that Muggles play. What do you call it? _Bucketball?_"

"It's _basketball_, Ron. Not bucketball." Harry corrected.

"Er…yeah, I knew that."

Listening to their conversation, Hermione chuckled a bit. She stopped immediately after catching Ron's eye. Ron then turned pink. She gave him a rather confused look.

"As I was saying," Ron continued. "I get a hundred points if I can catch the chocolate flavoured one, ninety points if I get toasted marshmallow, eighty if I get bubble gum and well…we'll settle the points later.

"What kind of game is that anyway? The points aren't stated clearly!" Harry said, waving his hands in the air, winking back at Ron. Harry could already sense that Ron was up to something. He decided to play along too.

"If ever I get dung, vomit, dirt, earwax or booger," Ron said, ignoring Harry, "and I hope I don't, you minus thirty points, okay? And, if my score adds up to lower than three hundred, I lose." He finished.

"Yeah, fine." Harry said, grinning.

"So, let's play!" Ron said, getting more excited. He shoved a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans onto Hermione's lap. But this girl wasn't easy to convince.

"No, we won't. We are not going to make a mess of ourselves and the compartment. This place doesn't belong to us, you know. Besides, we're already in our robes!"

"Well, you kept nagging us to dress up, so we did it. You made us do it! It's still a long trip away!" Ron said.

"Hermione, come on! Just this once?" Harry begged.

"Please, don't go acting like my Mum now!" Ron joked.

"You two are behaving childishly! I expect you to act your age by now. You're not twelve year-olds anymore! For goodness sake, we're in seventh year!"

"_Hermy! _Please! Please!" Harry said, pretending to look woeful.

"No."

"Pleeeeeease!"

"No."

"We just want to make you happy!" Ron blurted out. He really did mean what he said—wanting to make their best friend happy. Hermione was had gotten a bit upset.

"Why can't you just stop being so miserable? We just want to help!" Ron looked down and was shocked himself for saying it out loud. "You know, we don't want seeing you sad b-because…" He started blushing again.

"You mean a lot to us," he finally said, his voice barely a whisper. His skin was now as red as his hair.

Hermione almost felt like crying. She knew her friends cared for her and they would stop at nothing to make her feel better. (She loved them so much!) Her eyes did water a bit, but she didn't cry. Instead, she smiled weakly at both of them. A voice inside her head was speaking.

See, you do mean a lot to them. 

But-

_Must you act like a mother all the time?_

That's not true.

Give them a chance, Hermy- 

Should I?

_You know you want to…_

She glanced up at them, looking unsure for a few minutes. She saw the two boys, both seated in front of her, both silent, both waiting for an answer. _You know you want to…_ The voice inside her head said again. Then, she sighed, and said, "Harry, Ron…"

"Yes?"

"Let's **play**!"

* * *

"Hey!"

"Bleurgh!"

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

"Ha!"

Beans of different colours flew from all directions. Ron managed to catch seven different flavours of beans, namely: _pepper_, (twenty points_) cinnamon_, (fifty points) _dirt_, (minus thirty points) _watermelon_, (also fifty points) _lemon drop_, (sixty points), _cherry_, (also sixty points) and _booger_, (minus another thirty points). Unfortunately, he wasn't able to get chocolate.

One-hundred and eighty points. That was all Ron got.

"Aw. You invented the game yourself, and you lost, mate!" Harry said, laughing hysterically.

Hermione covered her mouth to stop herself from giggling too much. Ron wasn't annoyed. In fact, he was happy Hermione was enjoying it.

"So," Ron spoke, pretending to look grumpy. "At least I caught cherry and lemon drop, and they're worth sixty points each, that's still something!"

"Right. And coincidentally, they're both Hermione's favourite flavour." Harry answered back.

Ron blushed—again. Hermione eyed him suspiciously. _Why is he blushing? What's there to be ashamed about? Maybe it's because Harry was teasing him a while ago. But Ron isn't always this shy around us… that rarely happens. Something seems to be bothering him… What is the matter with him? I wonder what it is…_

"And because you lost," Hermione heard Harry say, "you have to be given…a punishment."

"Hey! I didn't say anything about a punishment!" Ron complained.

"You didn't? Really? We're giving you a punishment anyway." Harry replied.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, Harry. Really witty. Okay, okay, what do I have to do?"

"You mean, what do we want you to do?" Harry teased.

"Urgh! This game's really unfair!"

"You made the rules!" Harry said, roaring in laughter.

"So Hermione, what do you think will be a good enough challenge for our mate here?" Harry asked.

She didn't answer. She had opened her trunk, had started reading _A Book of Spells Grade Seven,_ and was concentrating, itching to turn the next page. Why did Harry have to disturb her now?

"Could you put that book down for a second?"

Still no answer.

"HERMIONE!"

"Arrgh! What did you do that for?" she complained when Harry picked up one of the beans on the floor and threw it strongly to her head.

"I didn't do it, Won-Won did!" Harry said, blaming Ron who was completely innocent.

"Did what?" Ron asked.

Hermione picked up beans as well and started throwing them at Ron. Ron, who was staring out the window, yelped as one of those beans hit his eye. Before they knew it, they were already throwing beans at each other non-stop and laughing until they couldn't breathe and had tears in their eyes. _This was so much FUN_! _They were acting like…like children! _

"What are you three doing?" They heard an unfamiliar voice speak.

They instantly stopped what they were doing and turned their heads. They were having too much fun that they didn't even notice when the train stopped and the tall, moustached conductor opened the compartment door.

"The other students have gone. You're the only students left in this train."

"WHAT?"

"Better hurry up. You _kids_ might miss the Sorting Ceremony."

They ran out the compartment…but came back almost at once.

"We left our trunks…" Harry explained.

Hermione thanked the conductor and also used a vanishing charm to clean up the scattered beans on the floor. ("We're really sorry, sir!")

Luckily, they were just in time to catch the last carriage that would take them to Hogwarts Castle.

* * *

"What about Ron's punishment?" Harry came up with the topic again after they had seated themselves inside the carriage.

"You should write a fifty-page essay on the history of the Every Flavour Beans; that should teach you." Hermione said, grinning.

"Are you guys trying to kill me? Have you forgotten that we're friends?"

"Alright, I dare you to ask a girl out for a date on our next Hogsmeade trip." Hermione said, making it sound final.

"To make it harder for you, mate…" Harry added.

"Oh no!" Ron said, hitting his forehead.

"…the girl must be from Slytherin!"

Ron looked horrified. He looked like he was about to faint.

"Anything but that! Please not Slytherin! I can't imagine myself on a date with Pansy Parkinson!"

"Only joking, Ron."

"Then ask _any_ girl out. It's still going to be hard for you, since you've never done it in your whole life." Hermione said.

Ron stared at her. Both his eyebrows were raised.

"Well, it's better than Ms. Pug-faced." Ron said.

"That's settled then." Harry concluded.

"We're glad you're feeling better, Hermione," Ron said, smiling. Hermione smiled back at him.

"I dunno how I'd be able to live without you!" Hermione said, pulling them into a group hug.

"Er…Hermione? Just one question," Harry said.

"Okay, what is it?"

"How did you reach Platform nine and three-quarters anyway?"

"I went alone."

"You said you left your things with a lady. How did she give them back to you if you had already crossed the barrier? Did she follow you? How did she know the way through?

"Um…to be honest, I don't know…"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: That was the longest chapter I've ever written. (Yay!) If you have any questions…you can always ask me! Please review!**

**P.S. I was wondering if you guys think the title's okay? I was supposed to entitle it _"Raining Beans"_ or _"Ron's Helping Hand"_ but well, this sounded better, for me at least. What do you think?**


End file.
